Rescue
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Jess rescues Rory once again. Lit as if there's anything else to write
1. Sugar We're Goin' Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Sugar We're Going Down**

**A/N: This is just something I wrote at 1am because I was bored**

I was in my car driving to a place I didn't really want to go when a song came on. I heard the song once before and had liked it but never really listened carefully enough to get the meaning.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

Rory never expected me to turn her life upside down when I came the first time she never expected for me to put it right side up when someone else had turned it again. I never used to be nice to people I didn't use to care and then suddenly all I want to do is help her.

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

She had wanted to cheat on Logan. That's why she had come. I wrote a book just for her.

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in _

_And sleeping for the wrong team_

I broke her heart when I left she broke mine twice when she said no and said she was in love with that guy. We never did anything we should've. We ended up with other people. Well she did.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

Last time we were together we went down. Even though we never really were up. Our relationship kind of was low then got higher and went back down it was as if it was on a swing going back and forth back and forth.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet_

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him?_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

I pull into a parking space and see them in the window and wonder for a second why she called me and asked me to come down here. She had said she was wrong and she didn't love him but they seemed to be just fine. I wish I was the one up there with you.

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

I hear something tap on my window. I look over and Rory is there. I look from her to the window I knew was hers back to her. Her eyes were red and her beautiful face was tearstained. I roll down my window.

"Rory he's not worth you crying over"

"When I called you I was still on the road" she whispered.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

"If you don't hate me too much will you help me move out" she asks.

"If I hated you I wouldn't have come" I shrugged.

She smiles weakly as I turn off the car and get out.


	2. A Little Less Sixteen Candles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Song (_A Little Less Sixteen CandlesA little More Touch Me) _by Fall Out Boy.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews I didn't expect to get that kind of response considering it had been done so many times. **

"Logan your girlfriend's home" Rory yelled as she walked into the apartment. I walked out of the bedroom in just my boxers.

"Hey Rory welcome back" I smiled "I see you brought your brooding writer friend along how sweet"

"Oh look is that Stephanie running down the fire escape in nothing but one of your shirts" she waved at her.

"Rory I…"

"Save it we're over for real this time" I started yelling so she turned on some music to drown me out as she and that guy started gathering all her stuff.

_I confess, I'm just messed up_

_Dropping "I'm sorrys" like you're still around_

_And I know you dressed up_

_Hey kid you'll never live this down_

I run around following her trying to apologize. I do that a lot with her. She's beginning to chip away at me pride. This is new to me. She took some stuff down to her car leaving me and Jack together.

_And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with_

_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances_

He gives me this look that just screamed scumbag. I realized then that if this guy who I found out after reading his book treated her like shit and left without saying good bye twice thought I didn't deserve her I probably didn't. Everyone loved her. Hell even Finn had said he'd take her off my hands. She's tried too many times.

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said_

_"Why don't you just drop dead?"_

I've followed her around. I've showed up at her crazy friend's apartment in the middle of the night to get her back. I even bought her a coffee cart. It wasn't enough I'd do anything just to get her back but then I take advantage of her when I have her. She walked back into the room and glared at me then went back to packing.

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

I don't blame her for being the monogamous girl she is but I'd rather be the guy who can be with anyone. Yet I still want to be with her. I look towards the window Stephanie is still there. I open the window and lean in when Rory comes out.

"Go ahead" she waves her hand.

_Write me off, give up on me_

_Cause darling what did you expect_

_I'm just off a lost cause_

_A long shot, don't even take this bet_

I wonder why she ever even tried. She's a smart girl didn't she know that once a playboy always a playboy. I knew it wouldn't work out. I knew it but it still hurts. Finn had said it wouldn't work. Colin said it wouldn't work. They all said it wouldn't work. Rory's the only one who would ever even think about putting her money on our relationship.

_You can make all the moves,_

_You can aim all the spotlights_

_Get all the sighs and the moans just right_

She always made it seem like she loved me but I don't think she did. I don't even think she said it because she did. I think she was trying to convince her that there was a reason for her insanity. She wanted to think that I was the one. She wanted to think that this was all going to work out. She wanted to live a lie.

_I'm just always on_

_You said you'd keep me honest_

_You're always on_

_But I won't call you on it_

She wanted the truth always the truth. I never gave it to her. She finally comes out of the room with all her stuff. The guy follows her. He sees me with Stephanie and walks over. He grabs he shirt by the collar.

"You man this shirt costs more that you'll make in your life" I said a little too cockily given the current situation. Naturally he punched me moving Stephanie politely out of the way before of course. She just stood and watched as we started fighting. Rory didn't say anything until I finally got a punch in after about ten minutes.

"Jess he's not worth it let's go" she ushered him out.

When the door slammed shut Stephanie climbed in through the window and knelt by where I was lying on the floor.


	3. Dance Dance

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls Fall Out Boy owns Dance Dance (chapter title).**

We drove in separate cars but Rory begged me to talk to her the whole way. So we're driving separate cars going to the same place and talking on our cell phones. Well barely. It's pretty much a one sided conversation. She doesn't say anything. But I keep talking. It's weird I was always the one with nothing to say.

"It's a nice night isn't you can see all the stars"

I try to remember why I wrote the book. The book that's all about her. The book that started our well what ever you want to call what we're doing now. I just had to write it all down. Everything I felt. Everything I wanted her to know. I wanted to make her think about me. It's selfish I know but I guess in a way it kind of helped her.

"You know I'm really sorry for everything Rory"

I fall apart around her and I hate it. I hate what she does to me. I wonder if this is the life she wants. Could she possibly have wanted to be a socialite housewife? The Rory I knew wouldn't and I'm pretty sure I finally found the Rory I knew all those years ago. She wouldn't be on her way to Stars Hollow with all her stuff if she wasn't. I was always miserable without her.

"I'm glad you're back to your old self Rory"

She gave up before she even saw him cheating on her again. She called before he hurt her again. She called for a reason I still didn't understand. This was probably the first mistake she had ever made letting him walk all over her. I know she used to be perfect. She never had to be though. I think I searched for flaws in her. I wanted to know she was only human. She proved it.

"I've missed you Ror"

I want her to show me something that will make me believe that she's ok now. I pull up next to her car and I see her she looks sorry. Sorry for what? Sorry her boyfriend's an ass. Or sorry I'm here? As I look at her through her window barely looking at the road I remember everything. How much I loved her. How much I love her. How much I wanted her. How much I needed her.

"It's going to be ok"

"Here we are Stars Hollow" I said. Still nothing but faint sobs. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Rory he's not worth it he's nothing he's lower than dirt he's rocks" I got angry "he's a waste of oxygen he doesn't even deserve to be on the same planet as you let alone be with you. How could you possibly even want to be with that guy? I mean did you really want to marry him and turn into your grandmother. I know you love him but come on."

"Jess" she finally said.

"Yea" _She speaks Oh, speak again, bright angel!_

"There's another thing I do now that I never used to do."

"What's that" I asked.

"Lie"

"What do you mean?"

"I love you Jess"


	4. Flashback

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews they make me happy :)**

As soon as I say it I hang up but I don't get out. I can't. I start crying harder. He gets out of his car and walks towards mine. I lock all the doors. He taps on the glass over and over again. The tapping stops for awhile and I look up he's still there.

He mouths something. I can't really make it out. I rolled down the window.

"What" I ask.

"Was that payback for me walking away when I told you I loved you" he asked.

"No that's me trying to save myself from this" I said.

"What"

"You I didn't want to hear about how I was terrible to you and how you don't love me anymore about how you've probably already moved on"

"Rory would I have kissed you today if I had moved on" he asked. "Would I have driven 4 hours to go to a place I don't really like if I didn't still love you?"

"I don't know Jess" I whined.

"I love you Ror I always will but you need to figure everything out before we pick up where we left off"

"I thought I had figured everything out" I smiled.

"Really Rory where are you going to live" he asked.

"School's almost over I could just stay here until school gets out then look for an apartment over the summer"

"Did you really lie" he asked.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Then tell me why"

"I don't know" I shook my head.

He nodded. "I'll help you with your stuff tomorrow" he backed up and walked into the diner.

I had to get out of this car. I didn't want to go home not just yet. I got out and walked quickly to the one place I always felt at home. I sat down on the edge of the bridge taking off my shoes and setting them down dangling my legs over the edge. I found some rocks and I threw them angrily at the water. They didn't skip they just sunk. As I watched them sink I felt like I was too. Why did I lie? I had been lying for so long. Lying to Logan to myself to everyone but at the time I didn't know that I was lying. I wasn't sure that I didn't feel anything for Logan until I saw Jess, until I finally felt something real again, something almost tangible. So then why did I continue lying. I love him I know I do so why didn't I tell him in the bookstore. I hear footsteps and I look up to see a girl around 16 crying.

"Are you ok" I ask the girl who looked a lot like me at that age. Brown hair with blue eyes she was even wearing a school uniform. Why at this time of night she would wear a school uniform I'm not sure but she was.

She nodded and collapsed on to the bridge crying harder.

"You don't seem ok" I said.

"Oh no really I'm fine just a little upset" she smiled weakly.

"You want to talk about it" I asked.

"Well I'm going out with this guy and I think I love him well at least I say I do I'm not really sure" she said "anyways there's this other guy he's mysterious and gorgeous and he likes all the same things I do unlike my boyfriend who likes sports and cars"

"So you like this other guy" I asked.

"Yea I do" she said "he's gone now though I went to see him I doubt he'll come back even though asked him to well indirectly."

"He'll come back" I said laughing at the familiarity of this situation.

"How do you know" she asked.

"I just do" I said.

"I really like Jess"

Coincidence right there are lot's of Jess's in the world right.

"But I'm afraid of getting hurt" she said.

"You really like him" I asked.

"Yea I can't think when I'm around him and I hate when he's not around and he always makes me laugh."

"Sounds like love" I smiled.

"Yea I guess it is."

"Don't worry about getting hurt" I told her.

"Thanks" she smiled and got up to leave.

"What's your name" I asked.

"Rory" she left.


	5. Dirty Little Secrets

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls All-American Rejects owns Dirty Little Secrets the chapter title and inspiration.**

"I was scared" Rory ran into the diner tears streaming down her face.

I asked and wanted an answer. I got it and now I don't want it. She was scared I'd leave her again, scared I wouldn't say good bye, scared that she would end up alone again, scared I'd hurt her again. How do you convince the only girl you've ever loved that the only way not to hurt her is to stay away? It's only been in the past year that I've managed to put my life together. I can't promise not to hurt her. I can try I always tried but I get scared too but instead of hiding behind safety I run.

"Say something" she pleaded.

What to say what is there to say. I could tell her that there's always a good possibility that she could be dragged into some kind of drug related fight. I could tell her that in his spare time my father was a drug dealer. I could tell her that that's pretty much all that's left of the great Mariano business. I could tell her a lot of things. A lot of things she needs to know but would she tell. Would I end up regretting telling her because she told thinking she was protecting me?

"Ok" I said.

"That's it Jess how about telling me there's nothing to be scared of" tears were falling again.

"While you've started lying I'm trying to cut back" I stated.

Her blue eyes drowned in sadness. It killed me to know that I had caused that. I had no right to act like that around her. I've had my fair share of mistakes. I've been arrested many more times than her. I didn't even graduate high school when I was supposed to.

"Jess talk to me" she cried.

"About what" I asked.

"I don't know you know what I did after you left what about you what had you been doing" she asked.

It was now or never. I was either going to tell her everything that I had found out from my father or I wasn't. I could just tell her that I had gone to California then New York then Philly but she'd probably want more. She always wanted more whether it was a book or just a conversation.

"Sit down" I motioned to a table. We sat down across from each other.

"So" she waved her hand towards me.

"Well I went to California to see my dad" I said.

"So what was he like" Rory asked.

"He sold hot dogs and drugs" I said truthfully.

"Oh" she nodded.

"Apparently my grandfather had driven the family business into the ground and now that's all that's left of it" I continued.

"Family business you mean like a mob type thing" she asked.

I nodded "Yeah pretty much he didn't really get into detail of what else he actually did but yea he was pretty much a mobster."

"Well that must have been a pretty big shock" she laughed "did you meet your grandfather?"

"Yea he flew over from Italy"

"Do you think maybe he got the business up off the ground" she asked.

"No"

"Did you like him?'

"Yea he was really cool offered to fly me out to Italy when ever I wanted I still talk to him"

"You should go to Italy"

"Yea as soon as I see that pig fly"

"I'm serious call him tomorrow how cool would it be to spend a summer in Italy"

"Rory I'm pretty sure we just got back together and I don't think it'll help if I leave and go to a whole other continent."

"As long as you say good bye and call me every once in awhile then it's fine"

"Are you trying to get rid of me" I asked "why do you want me to go so badly."

"Think about it Jess he flew out to California he offered to fly you there whenever you want he must have money which means he must have a job which means there's a slight possibility he got the business going again."

"You're just loving this aren't you?"

"Yes actually now let me live vicariously through you"

"Remember how well that worked with Logan"

"Jess"

"Come with me"

"What"

"You want me to go come with me"

"I have school"

"Are you taking a summer semester to make up the one you missed?"

"No I already made everything up but…"

"Good it's settled then we leave after the semester is over" I kissed her quickly "now let's get your stuff to your mom's."

"Uh ok"

"Don't tell her what I told you though ok" I said hoping she would be ok.

"Ok" she nodded.


	6. Not Another Unwed Mother

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls **

**Lorelai's POV**

"You're really going to spend the summer in Italy" I gave my only daughter a please stay look.

She wasn't really going to miss anything. There wasn't going to be a wedding. I still doubted there ever would be one. So why shouldn't she go to Italy with her boyfriend and finally be happy again. I can't find a reason.

"I'll be back before you know it" she smiled.

My stomach started hurting and I felt like I was about to throw up. I'm probably just worried. I kept standing there in the airport hoping I would puke all over one of the people passing by.

"Rory we have to go" Jess said.

She hugged me and walked away waving.

As soon as she was out of sight I ran to the nearest restroom. There was a line a long line. One lady looked at me then looked ahead.

"Uh excuse me there's someone back here who looks like she's about to throw up any chance we cold get her up there" she asked.

Everyone moved to the side and I ran to the open stall. I looked at my watch. How did it already get to be June? I kept thinking it was May. It's already June 10th. There has to be a drug store here. I washed my hands and my mouth and pulled out a piece of gum and walked out looking for a drug store completely ignoring Luke asking me repeatedly what happened. I bought the pregnancy test and his eyes got wide.

"Lorelai what's going on" Luke asked.

"May 6th" is all I could get out.

"What about May 6th" he paused "oh."

I walked back to the restroom. This time I waited in the line that had actually gone down a little bit. When I finally got into the stall I froze. I broke down crying. I quickly took the test now not wanting to wait. After about 5 minutes I looked at it. Pregnant.

**Luke's POV**

She came out crying. I almost thought that it had said not pregnant. Why would she be sobbing if she was pregnant? She nodded. She's pregnant. She's crying and she's pregnant. Something tells me that's not good.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"This is the second time I've gotten pregnant without being married" she sniffled.

"Lorelai we're engaged and you're not 16 I think this is a little different" I said.

"Luke come on when are we going to get married?"

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Are we ever going to get married Luke" she asked.

"Of course we are" I reassured her.

How could she think we weren't getting married? I've been in love with her for like 9 years.

"No we're not Luke June 3rd past and we're still not married" she cried "my daughter is flying to Italy for reasons I don't even know with a boy she hasn't been with in years and I'm here pregnant and virtually alone."

"You want to get married come on let's get married"

"Really" she asked.

"Yea we can fly to Vegas for all I care" I laughed lightly.

"Rory" she mumbled.

"You want to wait until she gets back that's fine too but what I'm saying is I'm ready whenever you are" I told her.

"What about April and Anna" she asked "Anna hates me she won't even let me see April you didn't wan me to see her for a while."

"It'll work" I told her,

"We're having a baby" she smiled.

"We're having a baby" I nodded.

**Jess's POV**

"Jess" my grandfather walked over and gave me a big hug.

"Hey gramps" I joked.

"I'm so glad you finally got a chance to come over here" he started walking towards the exit when he noticed Rory.

"Oh" he said "I'm sorry I seem to have lost my manners or my sight either one."

"Hi" Rory smiled shyly.

"You're Rory I assume" he smiled and she nodded "welcome."

He walked out of the airport and slid into a black limo. The chauffer was holding open the door.

"Hey Al Pacino" Rory whispered.

"Not funny" I hissed and followed Rory into the limo.

"So you had said you needed to tell me something" I said.

"I think it's best if we talk in private" he said sternly.

"Hope I don't get shot" Rory said almost inaudibly then laughed quietly.

"Anything you have to say you can say in front of Rory" I told him.

He looked at me for a minute then sighed.

"It's not safe for her to know" he said.

Rory grinned from ear to ear and started laughing and trying to say something. Probably something like I told you so.

"Is she ok" he asked.

"She likes to be right" I mumbled.

"Does Mr. Mariano know" she asked.

"I'm still not sure you know because if you did I'm not sure you'd be laughing."

------------------------------------------

**Luke's POV**

"Did Rory tell you why she went" I asked Lorelai on our way home.

"No" she shook her head "why?"

"Just wondering" I shrugged.

"Oh" she looked confused.

"So what do you want it to be" I changed the subject.

"Huh" she asked.

"The baby"

"Oh I don't know I'd like another girl Rory was fun" she smiled.

"Yeah I think a girl would be cool"

"When's April coming" she asked.

"About an hour" I told her.

"She spending the night" she asked.

I nodded "Whole weekend."

"Oh wow big step"

-----------------------------------------

**April's POV**

I sat at the counter looking at pictures from Lane's honeymoon. It was in Hawaii all the pictures were really pretty. There was one of her in a grass skirt and Zack in something that looked like a dress. Then the door opened. I turned around and Lorelai was standing in the doorway.

"Oh sorry I didn't think you'd be here, here" she said "I'll go to Weston's then."

"Stay" I said a little surprised that I did.

"Oh well…"

"Please I haven't seen you since my party" I smiled.

"April your mom doesn't want me to see you" I told her.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"April she knows what's best for you"

"But sometimes she's a little overprotective don't you think."

"It doesn't matter what I think she's you mom."

"Please" I tried again.

"Ask Luke" she said. I jumped off the stool and ran into the back.

"Luke is it ok if Lorelai stays I won't tell mom" I jumped up and down.

"Uh sure" he nodded.

"Great" I ran back out to the front "He said ok."

"Ok"

"Great" I smiled "can you help me with something?"

"Sure" Lorelai said.

"Ok well I like this guy his name if Freddie" I started "and I think he might like me but I'm not sure."

"Call him" Lane smiled.

"What I can't call him" I said "I wouldn't know what to say"

"Don't say anything just hang up" Lorelai said.

"Ok" I took the phone in Lane's hand and called him.

It rang a couple of times then he picked up.

"Hello" I screamed and hung up.

"Try not screaming next time" Lane laughed and I glared at her "sorry."

"You screamed your first time too" Lorelai laughed.

Suddenly the phone rang. Lane picked it up.

"Luke's" she said "yes Luke Danes… no this isn't Luke… are you Freddie… uh yea she's right here." I took the phone.

"Hello" I said weakly.

"Are you ok" he asked.

"Uh yeah"

"Why did you call?"

"Well I was wondering what Pythagoras's first name was"

"I'm not sure" he said.

"Oh ok well bye" I hung up.

------------------------------------------

**Rory's POV**

"So you ship drugs all over the world" I asked.

Jess's grandfather nodded.

"Huh" I looked at Jess who smirked.

"You two are one strange pair" his grandfather laughed "I'm pretty tired I'm going to head to bed." He left.

"Who was right" I asked.

"You were right" he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you forget it" my cell phone rang "Hello."

"Hey Rory it's Logan" his voice rang through my ears.

"What do you want" I asked.

"Where are you I went to Paris's she said she hadn't seen you I went to Stars Hollow everyone there said you were gone"

"Logan go back to screwing Stephanie" I hung up.

Jess smiled and kissed me.


	7. Not Enough Time

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls **

**April's POV**

"Hi April" Freddie said as I walked into homeroom.

"Uh hi Freddie" I gulped.

"You ok" he asked. He's so thoughtful.

I nodded.

"So you excited about almost school being over" he asked.

"School being over yes math exam no" I laughed.

"Well if it's any consolation I doubt he'll ask for Pythagoras's" he smiled.

I laughed nervously and he raised his eyebrows. I started hyperventilating and started taking his lunch out of a paper bag and then handed me the bag.

"Thanks" I said after I was ok.

"Really nervous huh" he said sweetly.

"You have no idea" I said.

"Will you sign my yearbook" he asked casually.

"Only if you sign mine" we traded year books. The odds of me seeing him next year are high but year books are the only way to get things like that out.

_I like you. _

_Have a Great Summer. _

_Your Friend (hopefully)_

_April_

He gave me mine back and I gave him his.

_I like you. _

_See you next year_

_Freddie_

I smiled and he smiled too as we took our seats in the back of the room.

**Luke's POV**

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" April yelled as she ran into the diner.

"You what?"

"Freddie asked me out we're going to the end of the year dance tonight" she smiled more brightly than anyone I had ever met. Well that wasn't a Gilmore. Suddenly her smile fell.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR" she screamed "where's Lorelai?"

"Upstairs" I pointed to the stairs. She started running up the stairs. Th phone rang and I picked it up.

"Luke's"

"Hey Uncle Luke"

"Hey Jess how's Italy?"

"My grandfather's a mob boss"

"I want you back in the US now!"

"Chill it's fine no one knows I'm related to him"

"First time he gets shot at I want you back"

"What if he gets hurt I just can't leave him?"

"Fine at least you care about family loyalty unlike your father but Rory better be back"

"Ok"

"Good now have fun I hear Italy is nice"

"Bye"

"Bye"

**Lorelai's POV**

"Hey April" I said to the girl pacing up and down in front of the couch "you ok?"

"I have a date to the end of the year dance" she said.

"Freddie" I asked.

She nodded.

"Good now what's with the pacing?"

"I have nothing to wear" she tugged on her pig tails.

"You know what that means right?"

"I'm doomed to look like a moron."

"No" I shook my head "SHOPPING!"

**Rory's POV**

We turned a corner into an alleyway. It wasn't like the rest of the alleys it was more like a dark alley in New York

"I've never seen Italy through the eyes of a native" I smiled up at the kind old man. If someone would've come up to me right now and told me I was walking with a mob boss I would've laughed in their face.

"Well now you have" he nodded.

"Thank you" I said.

"Well I kind of owe you I mean I'm the one who sent your boyfriend away" he laughed.

"Yeah is he ok" I asked.

"He'll be fine he's not doing anything illegal just checking on a store I own" he said "that's how I got started with that store."

"Oh how did you go from a store to uh well what you do now" I didn't want to say it.

"Well I actually had a partner a man who used to come to the store but he died shortly after we started working together" he remembered.

Suddenly there a cold hand covered my mouth and a gun was pressed against my head. Jess's grandfather had a knife against his throat.

"You stole a client" the man growled.

"Kick on three" Mr. Mariano whispered and started counting. He got to three and I kicked the man behind me. I started running then noticed that Mr. Mariano had been stabbed. I stopped then there was a bang and everything went black.

**Jess's POV**

Why my grandfather still had an old drug store I didn't know but he did. Today he sent me to supervise a shipment of drugs form the U.S he had assured me the drugs were legal and I'm sure they are but I just had this weird feeling there was another reason why he kept this store other than a cover for his illegal activity. As I was walking back to his house after the shipment had come in my phone started to ring.

"Hello" I answered it.

"Jess Mariano" a girl said.

"Yea"

"Are you related to James Mariano?"

"Yes"

"He's been stabbed"

"Junior or senior"

"Senior" the receptionist said.

"Was there anyone with him?"

"Yes a girl Lorelai Gilmore" she said.

"What hospital?"

"Rome American" she said. I hung up. After catching a bus and sitting next to a woman screaming and holding on to the seat in front of her and dealing with many rude and uncooperative nurses, doctors, and receptionists I finally got to see Rory.

She was in a coma. She had been shot in the leg and had gone into cardiac arrest during surgery. He was fine. He had _minor _injuries. He was the cause of all her pain but he was fine. What was it with Mariano's and hurting people and not getting as hurt yourself. It always seemed to end with Rory to. She's the target. She's always the target. I always seem to do this to her. I hurt her more than I thought possible. She could die and it's my fault. I called Luke he didn't answer. I left a message. He hasn't called back.

**Luke's POV**

"April come on I'll do your hair" Lorelai led her upstairs. I followed and listened to the messages. There was only one. It was from Jess.

"Hey Luke it's Jess just wanted to say you were right I should've left when I found out. He was stabbed she was shot. They're at Rome American Hospital. Please call me back."

Lorelai walked out of the bathroom

"My baby" she cried. Suddenly the phone rang again.

"Hello" I answered.

"Luke Danes"

"Yes"

"This is James Mariano"

"You've got some nerve calling here after you knowingly put your grandson and an innocent girl in danger" I was almost yelling.

"I apologize but I think you should come I'll have my jet pick you up at Hartford International tonight at ten"

"What is going on?"

"I just think you should see her before…"

"Before what James"

"There's a good chance the girl may not make it through the night she bled a lot"

"If Rory dies so will you" I threatened and hung up.

Lorelai continued sobbing into my shirt as April just sat on the chair looking at the floor.

"Can I come with you" April's voice was small and nervous.

"April I don't think your mom will let you fly to another continent with us"

"Rory is going to be my step sister and I think I should see her" she said a little more confidently.

"What about your dance and Freddie"

"The dance ends at 9"

**Jess's POV**

"James" I walked into his room.

"Back to calling me James huh well at least we're not back to Mr. Mariano"

"Thank you" I whispered "for calling them I couldn't do it."

"Excuse me" a man in green scrubs stood in the doorway "I'm Dr. Lombardi"

"Yea so" I snapped "sorry."

"It's ok" he said with an Italian accent much like my own grandfather's "Miss Gilmore's conditioned has not improved."

"Has it gotten worse" I asked.

"No" the doctor shook his head.

"Then why are you here?"

"It doesn't look good she's losing a lot of blood still we can't stop the internal bleeding"

"Then try harder" I demanded.

"We've done everything we can"

"No you haven't because if you had she'd be fine"

I walked out and saw Luke Lorelai and April standing in the waiting room. Lorelai was crying on Luke's shoulder and April looked shocked.

"Come on I'll show you where she is" I led them into the room where the once brilliant Rory laid hooked up to machines.

"My baby" Lorelai kneeled next to her bed and cried into the white sheets on the hospital bed.

"You guys had a long flight why don't you go back to James's house and get some sleep" I tried.

"Ok" Luke said still trying to be the strong one. The three left. Luke had to drag Lorelai out kicking and screaming. I pulled up a chair next to Rory's bed and sat down.

"Rory you can't give up you have to be ok" tears started to roll down my cheek again. I grabbed her hand and her fingers wrapped around mine. Then her grip loosened and her hand fell on to the bed. The machine started beeping and doctors rushed in. There was one long continuous beep

"Rory you can't give up" I pleaded "please don't leave me please Rory please please Rory don't give up."

"Call it" a nurse said.

"Time of death…"

"No she's not dead she can't be dead" I cried "come on Rory don't give up just yet I love you Rory I need you Rory please don't give up." There was a bump in the flat line on the monitor and her heart started again.

"Guess it's not her time" Dr. Lombardi smiled and walked out of the room.


	8. Mine

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls **

**Rory's POV**

"_Rory it's time for you to go now" a woman said._

"_Who are you" I asked._

"_I'm your guardian angel" she touched my shoulder "come on we have to go."_

"_No back you horrible nut" a man yelled._

"_You're boring Ernest boring" my guardian angel squealed "she's mine save your own kid."_

"_I am" the angel named Ernest said "Rory he loves you just hold on for him." I nodded not knowing exactly what he was talking about. _

"_Good now listen Rory listen" he ordered._

"_Rory I don't know what I'd do without you" Jess's voice filled the empty white space I was in. _

"_I love you Rory I've always loved you."_

_The light forms popped up in the empty white space. There seemed to be a chair and Jess sitting in it crying actually crying._

"_I'm sorry I got you into this I know it's my fault" _

_There were three people looking in through the glass my mom, Luke, and April._

"_But you have to be ok" Jess's voice cracked "we just got back together I can't lose you."_

"_You're not losing me Jess"_

**Jess's POV**

"W…what" I looked up at the girl who had been lifeless just minutes earlier and now was smiling.

I hugged her and kissed her forehead. She was awake. She was finally awake. Lorelai burst into the room and through herself onto the bed. Rory made a sound and she got up and apologized over and over as Rory just laughed. Luke looked at me without the glare he had earlier. April didn't look quite as uncomfortable as she had. Rory told everyone she was tired and she needed to rest. They left and as I followed them out her hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me back.

"I love you" she whispered but it was as if she had yelled it into a megaphone. I kissed her and the beeping on the machine got faster. I pulled back and laughed.

She punched my arm playfully "shut up." Her face was bright red.

"I had the weirdest dream" she shook her head "Ayn Rand kept telling em it was time to go but then Ernest Hemingway told me to hold on and to listen."

"Interesting dream" Jess nodded.

"Yea I think I wan to read Hemingway again" I smiled.

"Because he saved you" I asked

She nodded. The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hey you're awake you know this boy here saved you" the doctor said.

"Ernest" she smiled.

"I tried to call it but he just kept screaming" Dr. Lombardi laughed.

"So does that make you Ayn" I asked.

"What" he scrunched up his nose.

**Rory's POV**

"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow" I shook my head at the thought.

"I can't believe Lorelai's pregnant" Jess chuckled.

"I can't believe they got married" I smiled.

"I can't believe we're together"

"I can" I kissed him. We started backing up until we ran into the wall of the place we were going. I looked up we were at the coliseum. We walked in. It was empty. We had been getting in after it had closed because Mr. Mariano's friend worked here. Talk about friends in high places. Jess pointed up. There was a plane writing will you marry me in the sky.

"That's so lame" I laughed.

"You really think that's lame" Jess asked.

"Totally and embarrassing don't you think" I asked.

"Uh yea I would hate to be the guy who set that up" he looked nervous and disappointed.

"It's kind of cold can I have your jacket" I asked.

"No the black jacket is my trademark sorry" he walked away.

I followed him. He was talking on his cell.

"Could you please just erase it" he pleaded "well I don't want that in the sky as a constant reminder… NO she didn't say no I didn't ask… No I didn't chicken out... Are you laughing at me?"

"Jess tell me you didn't" I whispered.

He hit his head against the ancient building.

"Jess don't hurt the historical landmark you want to hurt something hurt me I should've known when you pointed up" I said.

"It was a stupid idea" he stood up.

**Lorelai's POV**

"Ok when you found out did you say yes" I asked.

"No he didn't ask" Rory said.

"Sweets now he thinks you wouldn't have even said yes" I told her.

"Oh my god you think" I asked.

"Think about it Rory even if he didn't ask you knew he was going to and you didn't even say anything like I would've said yes you know" April finally inserted her opinion.

"Have you ever almost been proposed to" Rory asked.

"No" April said.

"Then shut up" she yelled.

"April looked shocked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that" Rory hugged her.

"Are you bipolar?"

Rory shook her head.

"Pregnant?"

"What..." she got up and walked out of the room.

"Did that mean yes" I asked and followed her. She knocked on Jess's door he opened it and she went in. We stood and listened.

"Jess I'm really sorry" Rory said.

"For what" he asked.

"I don't know" she said "Jess it's us we were never that corny."

"Are you kidding yes we were"

"Well we were book corny not chick flick corny"

"I've never heard you say chick flick."

"Just the whole plane thing isn't us"

"My original plan was a book I had a really old copy of howl there was a little separation between the cover and spine I had put a ring in there and was going to give it to you but James thought the plane thing was more romantic"

"It would've been if we were like that"

"Yea"

"So we're cool"

"Yea"

"Good" There was a pause "you still haven't asked so don't give me that look."

"Rory"

"At least give me the book"

"So is she pregnant or not" I asked.

"No mom"

**So this is where I planned to end this story. Tell me if I should go on or not.**


End file.
